Crestseeker
Crestseeker is a 3D action-adventure game developed by Pyro Enterprises as a launch title for the Onyx. Developed as a spiritual successor to the beloved Legend of Zelda series, it takes inspiration from series Twilight Princess and Skyward Sword while implementing new concepts and design elements of its own. Gameplay Much like traditional Zelda titles, Crestseeker is played from an over-the-shoulder third-person perspective, with the player being able to control the camera freely. Players control Bynde in order to help navigate her through the environments and puzzles which the game places in her path, as well as dealing with various enemies which she must combat. Bynde's standard non-combat abilities are a simple jump and a sprint; while sprinting can be performed infinitely, she cannot draw her weapons or use items while doing so. Bynde can also block attacks if she happens to have a shield equipped. Combat controls are simplified and hearken back to both Twilight Princess and Breath of the Wild, with a focus on timing counterattacks rather than specific coordinated blow directions such as in Skyward Sword. Bow combat is also a primary focus of Crestseeker's combat loop, being able to temporarily enter bullet time while Bynde draws her bow. Due to this, sword combat is often used to either outright damage enemies or open up their weakpoints, enabling precise strikes with the bow. An emphasis is also placed around the use of the game's myriad items to open alternate methods of combat, with various items having different effects on enemies that can be exploited to gain an advantage. Many of Bynde's abilities are governed by a blue crescent-shaped meter next to her health called the Mana Meter. Using most items, as well as the bullet time feature on Bynde's bow and some advanced sword techniques, drains the meter, which automatically fills over time. In contrast, there are no resources such as arrows that are required to use items; all resource management is relegated to using the Mana Meter effectively. Bynde can also carry multiple objects in her Pouch in order to aid her in the field. Pouch items range from Flasks, which can be used to store objects, Shields, which she can equip at any given time and are used to block incoming attacks, and passive effect-sharing Charms, which can influence her skills slightly. Only a limited amount of Pouch slots are available, meaning inventory management becomes important, though Bynde also has an infinite inventory for small collectible objects. Controls *Left Stick- Move *Right Stick- Rotate Camera *L- Lock-On/Re-center Camera *X- Attack/Interact *B- Jump *Y/A- Use equipped Item *ZL- Bow *ZR- Shield (if equipped) *D-Pad- Item Quick Switch *Start- Pull up Menu Story The game's story begins with an odd dream sequence. Bynde is shown walking in a black void, frightened and confused, as a flash of lightning in the distance garners her attention. She watches in fear as a massive electrified mass of darkness, accompanied by some sort of flaming entity, rush towards her in a malicious manner. At the last second, she raises her arms to shield herself from the enroaching darkness, only to have the entire void suddenly burst with golden light, which dissipates the threat entirely. Bynde looks up to the sky and sees a strange symbol resembling a five-pointed star, one point glowing brighter than the others. The dream fades entirely to white, and Bynde promptly crashes out of her bed, startling a younger girl tuning a sitar next to her. Bynde rubs her head to try easing the pain while the other girl grabs her a bag of ice, being introduced to the player as Tai. Tai expresses concern that Bynde has been repeatedly having these dreams as of late, and she's worried that her sister might be coming down with some form of illness. Bynde simply brushes this off, with a still concerned Tai stating that the two need to get started on farm work for the day anyways. Player control of Bynde is granted for the first time as they venture from outside of the sister's home into Lumin Town, a seemingly-mostly abandoned location on the Moon. The player is then given a list of pseudo-tutorial events, which they can participate in to learn about crucial gameplay skills: *One of the cows has run off from the herd, and Bynde is sent to chase it down, acting as a tutorial for Bynde's movement controls and acrobatic capabilities. *Tai has set up a small practice range for the two sisters to practice archery, which can be used to hone the player's bow skills before the main game. *The fields nearby the ranch have been infested with some small Lunefilth enemies, which are eating away at the crops. Bynde must venture out into the fields in a form of mini-dungeon in order to clear the enemies away. Once every task for the day has been completed, Tai runs up to Bynde carrying a parcel of food and a flask of Lunar Milk, granting the player their first Flask and providing a short tutorial on the Pouch mechanic. The two decide to retire to the house early, and climb up to the house's roof to look out at the planet over the horizon. Bynde sighs sadly when looking at the far-off blue sphere, with Tai patting her on the back affectionately. Tai then expresses a desire to someday travel to the planet, knowing that Bynde has always wanted to go leave Lumin Town but has stayed out of a sense of duty. Bynde hugs her sister as they leave the roof, returning to the fields to continue their work. After wandering around Lumin Town for a time, Bynde returns home to Tai having made lunch for the two. The two sit around the table for a time as Tai plays on her sitar, stating that the heirloom is the only thing the sisters have left to remember their parents by. Eventually, Tai manages to hit a strange note with the instrument, which sends a strange pain throughout Bynde's body. She grabs her head and begins blacking out as Tai jolts to her feet and tries carrying her back into bed. Bynde begins to rest once more as Tai examines her sitar, then back to her sister, wondering what exactly has been happening recently to mess with her head so much. A strange chiming sound echoes in the distance as Tai turns to the window, a bright red light shining on the planet for a short time before vanishing. Confused, she turns back to watch over Bynde. Characters Map TBA Locations Dungeons TBA Items Major Minor Enemies Bosses Trivia *Much like SHIFT, Crestseeker began as a different project before switching over to an original IP- in this case, a Zelda title named The Legend of Zelda: The Cursed Crest. The project was retooled due to a desire to break free of series constraints as well as to tell a more original story, though elements of the original do remain. Category:Games Category:Original Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Pyro Enterprizes Category:Onyx Games Category:Crestseeker